karena kita adalah teman
by Mizuhanashi
Summary: thewitch'shouse ;; [violaellen] Karena kau tertipu oleh kata sahabat yang diucapkan si penyihir.


.

.

.

**karena kita adalah teman.**

**majo no ie [the witch's house] (c) fummy.**

[—tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh dalam pembuatan fiksi ini]

n.p: **somewhere only we know** – glee cast.

**sinopsis.** viola, ellen. karena kau tertipu oleh kata sahabat yang diucapkan si penyihir.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hanya sehari, kumohon…" pintanya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, tangannya yang memucat menggenggam erat seprei putih yang mengalasi ranjangnya. Kini ia tak bisa merasakan kakinya, tangannya seolah membeku karena penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuh kecilnya.

Kemudian seorang gadis dengan surai emas duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya, "Ellen, maafkan aku, aku—"

"Viola," kembali, ia menatap sahabatnya. "hanya sehari, aku berjanji." ucap si gadis bersurai ungu pucat, matanya sedikit berair, siap mengeluarkan air mata. Viola yang melihat sahabatnya dalam kondisi seperti itu menjadi iba, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam erat tangan kiri Ellen.

"Hanya sehari, kan? Baiklah, Ellen."

* * *

.

.

.

Viola memiliki seorang te—sahabat.

Seorang gadis yang ia temui di dalam rumah tua di tengah hutan, terlihat tersiksa, kesepian, kesakitan. Kadang ia memuntahkan darah, kedua kakinya sulit menopang tubuhnya, tangannya bergetar saat ia menggenggam sesuatu.

Jadi, Viola membantu gadis itu, ia merawat gadis itu agar ia cepat sembuh. Ia menemaninya saat ia kesepian dalam rumah raksasa yang ia huni seorang diri. Ia tak peduli pada dirinya sendiri yang ketakutan saat berjalan sendirian di koridor gelap saat malam hari, saat ingin mengantarkan makan malam sahabatnya.

Lalu, saat sang gadis sudah merasa baikan, ia menginginkan sesuatu. Ia menginginkan orang lain yang menemaninya. Ia menginginkan sahabat—ia merasa belum cukup jika hanya memiliki sahabat seperti Viola, yang mau repot demi dirinya yang tak berguna.

.

.

.

"Viola, kapan mereka akan datang?" tanya Ellen, saat melihat Viola berkeliling di kamarnya sambil melihat-lihat lemari yang penuh dengan pita warna-warni milik Ellen. Selimut putih sudah menutup setengah tubuhnya, menandakan si gadis akan sebentar lagi jatuh ke dalam mimpi.

Sang pemilik surai emas memandang Ellen dengan iris hijau zamrud-nya yang mulai gugup, kemudian mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, membuat buku-buku tangannya memutih. Menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, kemudian tersenyum kecut—dan, dalam ruangan gelap itu, mustahil Ellen bisa melihat wajahnya.

Mendesah, "Su—suatu hari nanti, Ellen. Suatu hari nanti." jawabnya, bohong.

Ia tak masalah menenangkan temannya yang kesepian dengan cara paling kotor seperti itu, asalkan Ellen bisa tenang dan tak terlalu banyak pikiran—karena, orang sakit tak harus memikirkan banyak hal.

Kemudian ia memandang ranjang tempat Ellen terbaring, dan mendapati Ellen telah menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut putih. Viola menghela napas, kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar si gadis.

"Ayah, aku akan pulang." gumamnya. "Aku janji, saat Ellen merasa baikan, aku akan pulang." bisiknya pada angin malam yang membelai surai emasnya.

* * *

.

.

.

"—Ellen, hanya sehari, kan?"

Tubuh yang terbaring berujar pelan. Melihat lawan bicaranya yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai, menciptakan bunyi ketukan singkat. Lalu menepuk kedua tangannya, dan menatap tak percaya sosok yang tertidur di tempat tidur.

"Viola, terima kasih." ucap si gadis bersurai emas, tersenyum lebar kemudian mengibaskan rambut emasnya. "Aku akan kembali, tunggu sebentar ya?" katanya. Lalu si gadis yang tergeletak kaku di tempat tidur mengangguk.

Dan saat pintu tertutup, sang gadis yang sendirian di kamar si penyihir menghela napas. Kini ia merasa tubuhnya sangat sakit, kedua kakinya yang kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan, kedua tangannya yang tak bisa ia rasakan lagi—

—Inikah yang Ellen rasakan selama ia terbaring disini? Inikah penderitaannya?

Sang gadis tersenyum tipis, setidaknya, ia merasa memilih jalan yang benar, ia meringankan sedikit penderitaan Ellen—walau hanya sehari—dengan membiarkannya Ellen menggunakan tubuhnya yang tak menanggung rasa sakit se-sakit tubuh aslinya.

Ia membantu sahabatnya. Tak ada salahnya, kan?

Penyihir? Viola tak mempercayai hal demikian. Ellen dimatanya bukan seorang penyihir, melainkan seorang gadis kesepian yang membutuhkan penghiburan. Viola seorang gadis yang mau berteman dengan siapa saja, ia tak mau melihat seseorang menderita karena rasa sepi.

Viola tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mendengar langkah kaki; ah, pasti Ellen. pikir Viola yang masih terbaring di ranjang si penyihir.

…

—Seketika ia merasakan lampu yang mati, menciptakan kegelapan yang menyelimuti ruangan milik Ellen.

"E—Ellen?" meneguk ludah, rasa takut mulai merayapi saat ia tak mendapat respon berarti—ia mendengar suara gesekan batu dan benda tajam yang diseret. Lalu suara dentingan botol kaca yang saling bertubrukan—

"Viola?" balas suara yang familiar di telinga sang gadis yang terbaring—ini suaranya.

Sang gadis dengan pita merah yang terikat di rambutnya menghela napas lega. "Ellen! Jangan mengaget—Apa… Apa yang kau bawa, Ellen!?" tanya yang terbaring, pada yang berdiri sambil menggenggam gagang kapak yang besar.

Wajah si gadis dengan surai emas mulai tampak, dengan senyum psikopat yang menghiasinya. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan barang, botol-botol dengan cairan warna-warni, sendok perak, dan yang terakhir di tangan kanannya—sebuah kapak.

"Ini? Ini kapak, Viola." kata gadis itu. Dan ia memaksa tubuh yang sulit bergerak itu untuk segera lari, tapi kakinya tak bisa bergerak—hanya tangannya yang bisa bergerak walau membuat sakit tubuhnya.

Tubuh itu terjatuh ke lantai, dan kaki yang seharusnya menopang tubuh itu masih berada di ranjang.

"Viola, kau bilang kau mau meninggalkanku, kan?" tanya Ellen—dalam tubuh Viola pada gadis yang berusaha lari dari hadapannya. "Aku tidak mau sendirian di sini Viola. Seorang sahabat harusnya menemani sahabatnya, **tidak usah pedulikan ayahmu**!" katanya. Lalu ia mengangkat kapak itu, dan mengarahkannya untuk memotong kaki si gadis.

Ia terus mengayunkan kapak itu, mengabaikan rintihan kesakitan dan tangisan dari mulut sang gadis. Dan kini kaki kiri si gadis terpisah dari tubuhnya. "Kau tahu, Viola?" sang gadis bersurai emas menghela napas. "Aku adalah sahabatmu. Kau hanya boleh memperhatikanku!"

"…E—Ellen… Ku—kumohon, lepas-khan… a—ku," suaranya bergetar, membuat rasa sakit dan penderitaannya terasa sangat pada tiap orang yang mendengarnya. Tapi, yang kini dihadapan sang gadis adalah seorang penyihir—ia tak memiliki hati untuk mengasihani.

* * *

Tapi, yah—aku tahu inilah yang ia inginkan. Ia menginginkan tubuh untuk hidup bebas. Aku

akan membiarkannya? Sudahlan, asalkan Ellen bahagia…

* * *

Keheningan melanda.

"Bunuh ak—ku, Ell..en." mohonnya. Dan mata hijau zamrudnya terbelalak kaget. "A—aku… memberikanmu tubuhku, tapi, kumohon—hiduplah… baha—gia."

Ellen terdiam. Kemudian seringai tampak di wajahnya. Pisau yang ia sembunyikan dibalik sepatu _boot _cokelatnya ia keluarkan, dan ia menghampiri wajah si gadis yang memohon untuk kematian.

"Viola," lalu ia mengacungkan pisau itu dihadapan mata si gadis. "Kau tahu kan? Aku akan membunuhmu?" dan ia menghunuskan sisi tajam pisau itu dalam bola mata emas si gadis. Dan saat ia menarik pisau itu, bola matanya pun ikut tertarik keluar.

Viola—dalam tubuh Ellen—menjerit penuh rasa sakit. Lubang di wajahnya yang sebarusnya merupakan tempat dimana mata emas itu berada—kini telah kosong. Lalu darah perlahan mengalir dari daerah bola matanya.

Kembali, ruangan itu dilanda keheningan. Deru napas Viola yang menahan rasa sakit menjadikan Ellen semakin menggila. Mata emas yang memohon pengasihan itu memuakkan dimata sang gadis dengan surai emas.

Dan kembali sang gadis mengacungkan pisau di hadapan sebelah matanya, lalu menghunuskannya tanpa belas kasihan. Membuat sang gadis yang tersiksa semakin terbelenggu oleh rasa sakit, membuat sang gadis menjerit-jerit sejadinya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya, sementara yang lain ia paksa untuk mencengkeram pergelangan tangan si penyihir.

Bola mata emas kembali menghilang dari tempat asalnya.

Kini yang Viola lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Kini yang ia rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit. Betapa ingin ia mati saat itu juga. Saat Ellen melihat ke kaki kanannya yang masih menyatu dalam tubuhnya, Viola tersenyum; sebaiknya aku mati, ini demi kebahagiaan Ellen.

Lalu Ellen berjalan kembali menuju kakinya yang tergeletak di tempat tidur, masih menggeliat, berusaha untuk kabur. Kembali sang gadis dengan surai emas mengangkat tinggi kapak yang ia genggam, dan mengarahkannya pada kaki si gadis yang malang.

(Sang gadis, hanya bisa pasrah. Dan—mungkin—menerima kematiannya dengan tenang?)

Jeritan kesakitan kembali terdengar saat Ellen berusaha memotong kakinya. Air mata yang seharusnya mengalir dari kedua bola matanya kini berganti dengan warna merah yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

Dan seluruh kenangan yang pernah ia lalui semasa hidupnya kembali berkelebat di kepalanya.

Ia mengingat ayahnya.

—Kemudian ia berteriak.

"ELLEN! KUMOHON HENTIKA—AAAAAARGH!"

Sementara Ellen tersenyum lebar. "Kau menginginkan kematian, kan?" tanyanya, kemudian kembali mengangkat kapak berlumuran darah itu ke langit-langit—bersiap mengayunkannya sekali lagi.

Ranjangnya yang berlumuran darah dan penuh bekas potong di sana-sini tak menjadi topik penting untuk dibahas. Kini hanya rasa sakit yang terasa melalui tiap tarikan napas, bau darah yang membaur bersama udara, dan senyum penuh kemenangan yan terlukis di wajah sang gadis berambut emas.

"Viola, kau ingin mati kan? Aku yakin kau mengatakan demikian, beberapa saat yang lalu." ucapnya. Kapak yang ia genggam kembali ia angkat tinggi-tinggi, bersiap memotong kaki sang gadis yang kepayahan menarik napasnya.

"Elle—n, henti…kan, ku-kumohon," pintanya dengan kata yang terputus-putus.

Tapi, Ellen tak menunjukkan sedikitpun belas kasih. Dengan brutal ia mengayunkan kapak besi itu.

Dan, kemudian suara jeritan kembali terdengar dari bibirnya yang mengalirkan darah segar akibat gigitan. Mata hijau zamrudnya melihat kaki yang telah terpotong, dan beralih ke helai ungu pucat sang gadis.

Ia mengambil botol yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di kasur yang berlumuran darah, lalu berjalan ke arah Viola yang tersiksa seorang diri. Lalu memaksanya membuka mulutnya, dan menumpahkan isi botol yang ia bawa, mengalirkan isi botol itu ke dalam tenggorokan sang gadis.

Dan cairan itu mengalir ke lehernya, membuat sang gadis merasa seolah tenggorokannya terbakar. Ia sedikit terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah bersama dengan batuknya. Darah kembali mengalir dari matanya, dan kini juga ditambah.

Sang gadis membuka mulutnya. "E—khn, gho…rho—" dan kini, suaranya tak bisa keluar. Hanya sedikit, dan itu tak akan bisa dimengerti.

Lalu ia merasa siluet sang pemegang kapak menjauh, kemudian suara decitan—yang ia yakin bersumber dari lemari pakaian si penyihir. Lalu ia mendengar suara retsleting, dan kain yang terjatuh. Lalu suara gantungan besi yang bertubrukan.

"Selamat tinggal, Viola."

* * *

.

.

.

Viola yang berlumuran darah terbangun perlahan, membuka kedua matanya yang tak lagi bisa melihat kedunia ini—karena matanya telah dicabut keluar secara paksa. Tubuhnya terletak di dekat lemari Ellen—entah kenapa. Sebelah kiri tubuhnya, ia merasakan bahan kain yang merupakan pakaiannya.

Ah, sekarang—hanya ia seorang diri di rumah si penyihir.

"Gh—ka…" bisiknya.

.

.

.

* * *

**[dan, kisah si penyihir dimulai…]**

* * *

a/n. gak peduli ada yang review ato nggak. ini pikiran saya tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum viola dan ellen bertukar tubuh. lalu alasan kenapa viola (ellen) masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya, itu mungkin karena ia mau ngambil penangkal sihirnya, dia kelupaan, kali?

eniwei, bersedia mereview?


End file.
